Romantic Christmas
by Livia Hederstein
Summary: ONESHOT. Elizabeta mengadakan pesta Natal di rumahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang datang. Namun pada akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah hadiah yang istimewa dari sahabatnya... AU, maybe OOC, NO YAOI/YURI, HUNGARY'S POV


**Prologue:**

_22 Desember 2010, rumah keluarga Hedervary, 08.00_

"Maaf, Elizabeta. Mama dan Papa harus pergi besok." Kata Mama dengan berat hati sambil memasukkan barang-barang beliau ke dalam koper. "Ada urusan bisnis yang sangat penting. Mungkin kami akan pulang sehari setelah Natal."

"Maksud Mama tanggal 26? Apa tidak bisa ditunda?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, sayang." Jawab Mama lembut.

"Kalau bisa, tahun depan kita akan merayakan Natal bersama." Kata Papa.

Aku menunduk. Hari Natal tanpa orangtuaku sama saja seperti sup tanpa kaldu, terasa hambar. Mendadak ada sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku.

"Ma, Pa," panggilku. Lalu kuceritakan tentang ide yang tanpa sengaja terlintas di kepalaku tadi.

"Boleh saja," kata Papa. "Asal kalau sudah selesai kaubereskan."

"Oke!" Sahutku dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

**ROMANTIC CHRISTMAS**

_APH © Himaruya Hidekaz, Story ©Uchiha Livia Jones_

_Warning: AU, maybe OOC, No Yaoi/Yuri, Hungary's POV_

_23 Desember 2010, Hetalia International Senior High School, 13.00_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seisi kelas XII IPA 2 memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas masing-masing. Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas, lalu berlari ke depan kelas. Mungkin kalian yang belum tahu berpikir, bahwa aku adalah ketua kelas dan aku maju ke depan untuk menyampaikan pengumuman. Salah besar. Aku hanya siswi biasa, bukan termasuk perangkat kelas.

"Semuanya, jangan pulang dulu!" Aku angkat bicara dengan volume yang cukup maksimal hingga hampir satu kelas mendengarnya.

"Wah, ada apa nih?" Seisi kelas berkata.

"Besok akan diadakan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan malam Natal di rumahku. Kalian diharapkan membawa hadiah masing-masing untuk ditukarkan satu sama lain. Pesta akan dimulai pukul enam tepat. Jangan budayakan jam karet!" Kataku tegas, "Bisa datang atau tidak, hubungi aku. Bagi yang tidak tahu nomor teleponku atau ponselku, sudah kutulis di kartu undangan." Aku menunjukkan kartu undangan yang kutata dengan rapi, masing-masing terbungkus plastic.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang mana undangannya?" Kata Gilbert, sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku.

"Sabar, Gil. Akan kubagikan." Kataku. "Gilbert!" Aku memanggil nama yang tertulis di kartu undangan paling atas.

"Kesesesese, ternyata aku dipanggil duluan." Kata Gilbert sambil menyandang ransel , lalu mengambil kartu undangan dari aku dan segera keluar dari kelas.

Setelah itu aku memanggil semua nama yang tertera dalam kartu undangan.

-oOo-

_24 Desember 2010, Hetalia International Senior High School, 13.15 _

"Elizabeta, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku mau pergi sebentar dengan Roderich." Kata Gilbert yang biasa mengantar aku pergi dan pulang sekolah dengan sepeda motornya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gil. Kalau begitu aku pulang naik taksi saja." Kataku. "Mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ada deh." Kata Gilbert.

"Bagaimana, Elizabeta? Berapa orang yang sudah pasti datang?" Roderich, sahabatku yang lain bertanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Belum ada sama sekali yang konfirmasi. Kamu datang, Roderich?"

"Sepertinya aku akan datang." Jawab Roderich.

"Kamu, Gil?"

"Aku masih belum tahu. Mungkin aku ada tugas di Gereja. Nanti akan kuberi kabar." Jawab Gilbert.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kataku sambil melenggangkan kakiku ke pangkalan taksi.

-oOo-

_24 Desember 2010, rumah keluarga Hedervary, 16.30 _

Di ruang tengah sudah berdiri sebuah pohon natal yang cukup tinggi. Lengkap dengan hiasan-hiasannya. Di bawah pohon natal terdapat beberapa hadiah, bukan, lebih tepatnya gabus berbentuk persegi panjang yang kubungkus dengan kertas metalik berwarna-warni dan kuberi pita. Pada jendela yang menghadap keluar kutempel beberapa kertas putih yang sudah kugunting dan membentuk kristal es dan boneka salju. Meja makannya sudah kulapisi taplak berwarna merah. Piring-piring dan gelas-gelas untuk tamu sudah tertata di sana.

Saat ini aku sedang di dapur, membolak-balik buku resep milik Mama. Aku sedang membuat biskuit untuk tukar kado nanti. Sayang, aku tidak mempunyai cetakan biskuit lain selain yang berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan 'LOVE' pada bagian atasnya—yang sudah kupakai untuk Valentine's day Februari lalu.

Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa tidak membeli cetakan biskuit yang lain, jawabannya adalah karena aku tak sempat membelinya. Kemarin aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan acara ini, sehingga melupakan untuk membuat biskuit-biskuit ini. Hari ini? Tentu saja tidak sempat. Aku harus menyiapkan semuanya. Kue natal, dekorasi, dan lain-lain. Selain itu jarak rumahku ke toko kue cukup jauh.

"Ah, tak apalah. Yang penting rasanya, bukan bentuknya." Gumamku.

Setelah biskuit-biskuit itu sudah jadi, kucicipi, dan hasilnya menurutku enak, kukemas dalam sebuah toples dan kuberi pita. Lalu aku kembali ke dapur untuk membuat kue natal yang kira-kira cukup untuk anak-anak sekelas.

-oOo-

Adonan-adonan kue itu sudah selesai kuaduk, sekarang kumasukkan ke dalam oven dan tinggal menunggu beberapa menit.

"Kring…Kring.." telepon rumahku berdering.

Aku segera ke ruang tengah untuk mengangkatnya. "Halo?" Kataku.

"Ini Elizabeta ya?" Sahut suara di seberang.

"Benar, ini siapa?"

"Ini aku, Antonio. Maaf, aku ada keperluan mendadak. Aku tidak bisa datang nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu sudah, ya. Sekali lagi maaf." Katanya lalu menutup telepon.

"Satu orang tidak bisa datang." Gumamku. Lalu ponselku berbunyi. Ada SMS.

_**FROM: Francis B.  
**__Elizabeta, maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Mendadak aku tidak enak badan, sepertinya masuk angin._

Aku tertawa sendiri. _"Makanya, jangan suka telanjang."_ Batinku. Lalu aku membalas SMSnya.

_**TO: Francis B.  
**__Tidak apa-apa. Cepat sembuh ya. :)_

Lalu beberapa teman mengabarkan bahwa mereka tidak bisa datang. Ada yang telepon dan SMS, dengan alasan apapun, entah sakit, ada keperluan, dan banyak lagi. Tapi, Roderich dan Gilbert belum memberiku kabar. Apakah mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang datang? Oh, ya. Katanya Gilbert sepertinya ada tugas Gereja dan akan mengabariku nanti. Tapi kenapa ia tidak mengabariku juga?

"KRIIIINNG!" Suara telepon membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Halo?" Kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Elizabeta?" Sahut suara di seberang. Aku mengenali suara itu.

"Gilbert? Bagaimana? Kamu benar-benar ada tugas Gereja?"

"Iya."

"Tidak bisa dicarikan pengganti?"

"Sayangnya, tidak. Maaf."

"Roderich bisa datang? "

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberitahuku. Tanya saja sendiri."

"Baiklah, Gil. Terimakasih informasinya."

Wah, percuma saja aku membuat acara ini kalau semua tidak bisa datang. Aku hanya berharap bahwa Roderich bisa datang. Kuhubungi ponselnya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak bisa dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi." Sahut suara di seberang.

Kuhubungi sekali lagi_. "Tuhan, semoga ia bisa dihubungi sekarang."_ Batinku.

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak…." Kututup teleponku. Aku berencana untuk mengiriminya SMS.

_**TO: Roderich E.  
**__Rod, bagaimana? bisa datang tidak?_

Kutekan tombol 'send' lalu kutunggu beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba di layar ponsel tertulis 'message not sent'

"_Sial."_ Umpatku dalam hati. Kuulangi sampai tiga kali, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau tidak sedap dari dapur. Jangan-jangan….

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!" Pekikku. Segera kumatikan oven dan kukeluarkan kue yang gosong itu. Saking sibuknya dengan konfirmasi dari teman-teman, aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang memanggang kue. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk membuat kue yang baru. Insiden ini membuatku hampir menangis. Segera saja kubereskan dapur dan kuletakkan kue yang gagal itu di atas meja. Toh tidak ada orang lain yang datang. Kalau Roderich? Aku tidak tahu. Asumsikan saja tidak datang. Biarlah kue itu kunikmati sendiri nanti.

-oOo-

Wah, aku tertidur di sofa! Apakah Roderich sudah datang? Kutengok sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu depan diketuk. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini, ya?

Kubuka pintu, kulihat seorang lelaki tinggi berambut cokelat berkacamata, mengenakan jaket biru tua dengan gambar not balok kunci G di dada kanannya.

"Roderich? Kau datang juga." Kataku.

"Iya. Maaf karena aku belum konfirmasi ke kamu. Baterai ponselku habis." Katanya.

"_Pantas saja."_ Batinku.

"Kenapa tidak di charge saja?" Tanyaku.

"Karena tadi aku masih pergi dengan Gilbert. Lalu aku ke Gereja dan misanya baru saja selesai."

"Misanya sudah selesai? Berarti Gilbert bisa datang?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Katanya… Gilbert.. ada keperluan lain." katanya terbata-bata.

"Dasar Gilbert. Ada keperluan apa lagi setelah ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, mana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka semua tidak bisa datang."

Roderich mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau pasti lapar." Kataku sambil mengajaknya ke meja makan. "Tadinya aku membuat kue. Karena sibuk dengan konfirmasi dari teman-teman kuenya..." Aku menunduk malu. Aku sudah siap untuk ditertawakan oleh sahabatku sendiri.

"Gosong? Tenang saja, bagian yang gosong tidak banyak, kok." Katanya. Lalu ia mengiris dan membuang bagian yang gosong itu ke tempat sampah. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia memotong kue itu menjadi dua potong. Potongan pertama untuknya, sedangkan yang lainnya diberikan padaku.

"Makanlah, Elizabeta. Kau pasti lapar juga karena menungguku." Roderich menyodorkan sebuah piring kertas kecil yang sudah terisi kue kepadaku.

"Terima kasih." Kataku. Aku memotong kue itu dengan garpu kecil, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Demikian pula yang dilakukan Roderich.

"Hmm… Lumayan," Kata kami berdua bersamaan. Lantas kami tertawa.

"Tak kusangka kau suka kue yang semula kukira gagal." Kataku malu-malu.

Roderich tersenyum. "Walaupun gosong, tetap enak kok. Kamu kan pintar memasak." Pujinya.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Tuhan, semoga Roderich tidak mengetahuinya.

"Oh ya, Roderich. Bagaimana kalau kita tukar kado sekarang?" Kataku.

"Tu..tukar kado? Sekarang?" Roderich kaget.

"Iya, masa' mau menunggu tahun depan?" Gurauku. " Kan hanya kita berdua yang datang. Jadi, kita tukar kadonya sekarang saja."

"Aku… belum siap, Elizabeta.."

"Sudahlah, Roderich. Aku yakin kado pilihanmu pasti menarik."

Roderich tertunduk. "Baiklah. Apa boleh buat."

Kami menukarkan kado kami masing-masing. Roderich membuka kado dariku yang berisi setoples biskuit.

"Wah, biskuit." Katanya senang.

"Maaf ya, aku hanya bisa memberi itu saja." kataku

"Tunggu… Lo...Love?" Potong Roderich. Ia membaca tulisan pada biskuit yang berbentuk hati itu. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Aku menceritakan tentang keterbatasan cetakan kue tadi dan ketidaksempatanku untuk membeli cetakan kue. Lalu disusul dengan Roderich yang ber-oh ria.

"Nah, sekarang aku buka kadomu ya." Kataku.

"Jangan Elizabeta, aku belum siap.." Kata Roderich gugup. Ia salah tingkah.

"Belum siap apanya? Kau ini aneh, Roderich." Kataku lantas tertawa. Lalu kubuka kado darinya.

Hadiah pemberian lelaki berkebangsaan Austria ini adalah kotak musik berbentuk piano. Kubuka kotak musik itu dan mengalun sebuah music klasik yang lembut. Tunggu dulu, ada kertas di dalamnya. Kertas apa ini ya kira-kira?"

"E..Elizabeta.. Jangan sentuh kertas itu." Roderich berkata.

"Kenapa?" Kataku bingung. "Ini kan cuma kertas. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uhh.. itu.."

Aku merasakan tingkah Roderich hari ini aneh sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Ah, sudahlah, tak apa. Yang penting sekarang, kertas ini. Kubuka perlahan-lahan dan kulihat sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan spidol hitam. Aku sangat mengenali tulisan ini lalu kaget bercampur malu setelah membaca kalimat yang tertera. Karena kalimat itu berbunyi:

**I LOVE YOU, ELIZABETA!**

"Roderich," Panggilku, "Terima kasih kotak musiknya. Tapi seharusnya kamu tidak usah menambahkan kertas ini."

Roderich tersentak kaget.

"Kamu tak perlu menulis hal semacam ini. Untung saja yang tukar kado hanya kita berdua. Kalau sekelas? Kamu pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana tanggapan orang yang menerimanya. Ya, orang yang menerimanya akan penasaran siapa yang menulis ini karena kamu pasti tidak akan mengakuinya. Selanjutnya aku akan menjadi biang gossip. Aku tidak suka itu, Roderich. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ini?" Jelasku panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumahku diketuk. Ternyata yang datang adalah Gilbert.

"Gilbert?" Kataku tak percaya.

"Tidak tahukah kamu, Elizabeta? Seharian ini, Roderich suka membicarakan tentang dirimu kepadaku sewaktu kau tak ada. Ia selalu bilang, Elizabeta cantik, Elizabeta baik, Elizabeta pintar dan lain-lain. Dan bukannya kamu juga begitu? Sewaktu Roderich tidak ada, kamu selalu bilang _'Gil, Roderich itu keren ya, pintar main piano. Orangnya ganteng, baik lagi dan bla bla bla.'_" Gilbert menceramahiku dan menirukan suaraku.

"Aku akan membocorkan sedikit rahasia ini padamu. Aku yang menyuruh teman-teman tidak datang ke pestamu. Aku sengaja datang terlambat dan mengisi waktuku dengan bertugas di Gereja. Aku yang menyuruh Roderich ke Gereja supaya ia bisa tiba ke sini lebih malam untuk membuatmu _surprise_. Aku yang menyuruh Roderich berbohong tentang baterai ponselnya yang habis. Padahal itu aku yang mematikannya. Aku peduli dengan perasaan kalian yang saling menyukai satu sama lain. Jadi aku yang menyuruh Roderich menyelipkan kertas itu. Dan aku tadi pergi ke took hadiah dengan Roderich. Semuanya sudah kuatur dengannya, kecuali teman-teman lain yang tidak datang, yang itu dia tidak tahu." Ceramah Gilbert bertambah panjang saja.

"Kau mendengar semuanya, Gilbert?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Sewaktu Roderich datang ke sini bersamaku, aku bersembunyi di halaman belakang." Jawabnya.

"Lalu, kapan teman-teman akan datang?"

"Sebentar lagi." Jawabnya. "Roderich, lakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Aku permisi dulu." Gilbert keluar dari rumahku.

"Dia bilang apa tadi padamu, Roderich?" Tanyaku.

Roderich diam dan memejamkan mata. Ruangan sunyi. Aku penasaran, apa yang tadi Gilbert bilang padanya.

"Elizabeta," Panggilnya, "D…dia berkata kepadaku supaya….. kita menjalani hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

"Apa?" Aku kaget. "Gilbert bilang begitu?"

Roderich mengangguk. "M….m…maukah…kamu…jadi..pacarku…Elizabeta?"

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf, Roderich. Aku tidak bisa." Kataku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Kamu lebih menyukai Gilbert?"

"Iya. Aku lebih menyukai Gilbert…" Kataku tegas.

Roderich menunduk. Dalam wajahnya tersirat kesedihan.

"…Sebagai sahabat." Tambahku.

"Jadi, aku diterima?" Katanya berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku lebih mencintaimu."

Roderich tersenyum bahagia.

"Oh ya, Elizabeta," panggilnya. "Semester depan, aku akan pulang ke negeri asalku."

"Pulang? Ke Austria? Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis begitu mendengarnya.

"Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Ini bukan akal-akalan Gilbert lagi kan?"

Roderich menggeleng.

"Jadi…. Kita akan menjalani Long Distance Relationship, dong? Kapan kamu kembali ke sini?" Aku merasakan air mataku menetes.

"Aku masih belum tahu." Katanya. "Sudahlah, Elizabeta. Jangan menangis. Semester depan masih dua minggu lagi kan?" Roderich menghapus air mataku.

"Tapi tetap saja kamu akan pergi dan aku tidak mau itu!" Air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau. Tapi urusan ini tidak bisa ditunda. Maaf."

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Pergilah, Roderich. Kalau itu memang maumu. Tapi berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan melupakanku." Kataku.

"Jadi kamu mengusirku, nih?" Guraunya.

"Bu..bukan!" Perlahan tangisku mereda. "Aku bisa memahami betapa pentingnya urusanmu."

Kudengar lonceng natal sudah berdentang. Kulihat jam dinding. Sudah tengah malam. Aku berlari mendekati jendela.

"Saljunya sudah turun." Kataku.

Roderich menyusulku dan berdiri di sebelahku. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku. "Indah sekali, ya?" katanya.

"Kau benar." Kataku.

"Elizabeta Hedervary," Roderich memanggil nama lengkapku.

Aku membalikkan badanku ke arahnya. "Apa, Roderich Edelstein?" Kusebut nama lengkapnya pula.

"Ada hadiah natal tambahan lagi untukmu. Ini lebih indah dari kotak music yang tadi." Katanya.

"Apa itu?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku merasakan bibir Roderich telah mengunci bibirku. Lalu kupejamkan mataku.

"Selamat Natal, Elizabeta." Katanya setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Selamat Natal juga, Roderich." Kataku. Lalu kami berpelukan. Kurasakan tubuh Roderich yang begitu hangat.

Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu depan terbuka dan kami berdua dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan.

"Kami lihat lhoo… So sweet.." Francis angkat bicara.

"Francis?" Sahut Roderich dan aku bersamaan.

Lalu semuanya tertawa. Setelah itu Roderich mengumumkan tentang keberangkatannya ke Austria. Semuanya kaget dan tak percaya.

"Wah, Elizabeta pasti kesepian nanti. Sabar ya, Elizabeta." Sahut Francis lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah, Francis." Mukaku memerah.

Lalu semuanya tertawa dan melakukan tukar kado, kecuali aku dan Roderich, karena kami sudah melakukannya.

…**THE END…**

**Epilogue:**

_15 Juli 2011, on the way to Hetalia International University, 07.15_

"Cepat, Gilbert. Kita akan terlambat!" Pekikku.

"Iya, iya." Sahut Gilbert.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kampus. Aku berlari bersama sahabatku, Gilbert menuju kampus. Sepeda motor Gilbert rusak, dan kami tidak sempat memanggil taksi. Jadi, kami terpaksa berjalan kaki, ah tidak, tepatnya, berlari. Pada saat kami di tengah jalan, hujan sudah mengguyur bumi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kami sudah sampai.

"Ahhhh!" Pekikku. Aku terpeleset. Bagaimana kalau sampai jatuh? Sudah basah kuyup, ditambah kotor lagi kalau jatuh ke kubangan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku tidak jadi jatuh karenanya. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Apakah itu Gilbert? Ternyata bukan. Bukan Gilbert yang melakukannya. Aku pernah merasakan pelukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Kulihat ke belakang dan aku tidak percaya bahwa orang itu ternyata…

"Roderich?" Panggilku. "Kau sudah kembali dari Austria?"

"Iya. Urusannya sudah selesai." Katanya. "Dan aku kuliah di sini. Tidak kusangka bahwa kalian juga."

"Tentu saja." Kata Gilbert. "Hei, kita akan terlambat. Kalian jangan pacaran di sini dong!"

Aku dan Roderich tertawa, lalu melanjutkan langkah kami ke kampus.

**Author's note:** AKHIRNYAA~~ Selesai juga, sodara-sodara!

Ngomong-ngomong, ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari komik **'Hai Miiko'** yang judulnya **'Sendirian di Malam Natal'**, epilogue-nya terinspirasi dari endingnya **Cardcaptor Sakura** (yang manga-nya, bukan anime-nya)

Maaf kalau submitnya terlalu awal. Mau nya sih pas tanggal 25 Desember atau 24 Desember malam gitu tapi aku ada urusan di tanggal itu :P

Ah, sudahlah… Merry Christmas everybody!

**Fakta:** Ini Fic romance pertama saya. Mungkin agak gaje ya?

Akhir kata, saran & kritik sangat diperlukan. Review please… :D


End file.
